Ajunul Crăciunului (film)
| alte_nume = Christmas Eve | imagine = ChristmasEve1947Cover.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Edwin L. Marin | producător = Benedict Bogeaus | scenarist = Laurence Stallings După o povestire de: Richard H. Landau | narator = | rolurile_principale =George Raft George Brent Randolph Scott | muzica = Heinz Roemheld | dir_imag = Gordon Avil | editing = James Smith | distributor = United Artists | released = October 31, 1947 | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 31 oct. 1947 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} thumb|right|335 px (titlu original: Christmas Eve) este un film de Crăciun american din 1947 regizat de Edwin L. Marin. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii George Raft, George Brent şi Randolph Scott. Prezentare thumb|right|535 px Pentru a-și salva averea față de un nepot lacom, Matilda Reid trebuie să-și găsească cei trei pe care i-a pierdut prin adopție și să-i aducă acasă; acțiunea filmului are loc în Ajunul Crăciunului. Distribuție * George Raft – Mario Torio * George Brent – Michael Brooks * Randolph Scott – Jonathan ´Johnny´ * Joan Blondell – Ann Nelson * Virginia Field – Claire * Dolores Moran – Jean Bradford * Ann Harding – Aunt Matilda Reed * Reginald Denny – Phillip Hastings * Douglass Dumbrille – Dr. Bunyan * Clarence Kolb – Judge Alston * John Litel – Joe Bland, FBI Agent * Marie Blake – Reporter Note Legături externe * * Christmas Eve is a 1947 United Artists comedy film directed by Edwin L. Marin. The movie is based on the story by Richard H. Landau and stars George Raft, George Brent and Randolph Scott. It was rereleased under the title "Sinner's Holiday". Plot The greedy nephew of eccentric Matilda Reid seeks to have her judged incompetent so he can administer her wealth; but she will be saved if her three long-lost adopted sons appear for a Christmas Eve reunion. Separate stories reveal Michael as a bankrupt playboy loved by loyal Ann; Mario as a seemingly shady character tangling with a Nazi war criminal in South America; Jonathan as a hard-drinking rodeo rider intent on a flirtatious social worker. Is there hope for Matilda? Cast * George Raft – Mario Torio * George Brent – Michael Brooks * Randolph Scott – Jonathan ´Johnny´ * Joan Blondell – Ann Nelson * Virginia Field – Claire * Dolores Moran – Jean Bradford * Ann Harding – Aunt Matilda Reed * Reginald Denny – Phillip Hastings * Douglass Dumbrille – Dr. Bunyan * Clarence Kolb – Judge Alston * John Litel – Joe Bland, FBI Agent * Marie Blake – Reporter Reception The film didn't receive very good reviews. Leonard Maltin gave it 1.5 stars out of 4. The film didn't do very well at the box office.Everett Aaker, The Films of George Raft, McFarland & Company, 2013 p 126 References External links * Category:1947 films Category:American films Category:Black-and-white films Category:American Christmas films Category:English-language films Category:United Artists films Category:Films directed by Edwin L. Marin Category:American comedy films Categorie:Filme din 1947 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Edwin L. Marin Categorie:Filme de Crăciun